


a late conversation

by neotorchwick24



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotorchwick24/pseuds/neotorchwick24
Summary: yang wakes up to neo needing some comfort.





	a late conversation

Neo knows she has bad dreams. Growing up on the streets isn’t kind and she was quickly dragged into a life of crime, at first petty thefts, later on worse things, even before she’d met torchwick. This dream however is particularly bad. Remembering the night she lost the closest thing she could remember to a father.

She woke up in a panic, breathing heavily, clutching at the sheets until her knuckles turned white. She glances over at her partner, trying to make sure she didn’t wake her up. There she sees Yang, Looking at her with worry, starting to sit up to check on her, reaching out for her hand. She twitches away slightly involuntarily, seeing yang move her hand away just slightly, giving her some space. As her breathing slowly comes back under control, she looks away, feeling weak to give in to the nightmares and shame for the things she has done.

“Are you ok love?” She hears yang ask softly, before she nods slightly.

“Just a nightmare. I’ll be ok, you can go back to sleep.” she signed towards her partner, hoping she would listen for once.

Yang sat up more, letting neo have her space but making it clear she was there and not ignoring the obvious problem.

She let out a small sigh, reaching a hand out to squeeze yangs, before signing “It was about Romans death. Can i ask you something yang?”

“Of course Neo, anything.”

“Why did you choose me? I don’t deserve this. I did so much to hurt people and cause pain, including you! I’m a monster.”

Yang looked at her for a moment, concern deep in her face. It had been a while since she’d felt this way but the nightmare had brought it all slamming back.

“Neo, I don’t know about everything you did, and i won’t ever push you to talk about what you don’t want to, but I also know that feeling regret over it all is a sign you’ve changed to be a better person now. I know back then you didn’t have a choice, that was just what life had given you. You did what you had to to survive. I’ve forgiven you for what happened between us, and so have my friends.”

Yang could see the tears forming in neos eyes before she shook her head and took yangs hand gently with a soft smile.

“Thanks yang.”

“No problem shortstack.”


End file.
